


Make You Mine

by imajjptrash



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imajjptrash/pseuds/imajjptrash
Summary: Jinyoung had no choice but to offer himself to the person he didn't love for the sake of saving his family and hometown.





	1. The Proposal

Jinyoung hates Jaebum. He hated Jaebum eversince he can remember. Jaebum didn't really do anything bad to Jinyoung in fact Jaebum was in love with Jinyoung and has been wooing the younger since they were in gradeschool. Jinyoung just hated the guy for no concrete reason. Maybe because most people in town hated him too. They said Jaebum was an arrogant selfish brat who was born with a silver spoon thanks to his father, a successful businessman. Jaebum was hated more when he took his father's place as the CEO of the Im Enterprises after his father's death. They despised him and said that Jaebum is nowhere near as good as his father. 

Jinyoung was born wealthy as well but unlike Jaebum, he was loved by the townspeople. Jinyoung's father was the Mayor in their small town and they own almost all the land in it. His father lets the people rent or buy his land with no interest.

As the son of the mayor, Jinyoung actively participated in his father's projects that would benefit the citizens in their small town. They launched free hospitalization for the poor, free education, conduct feeding programs and give financial aid to those in need. Their town used to be one of the richest towns in Jeju and was ranked one of the best places to live in or retire to however the town failed to grow and develop as the mayor and the people rejected outside and foreign investors and developers since they wanted to preserve the town's distinct rural character. Due to this, the town ran up in debt and later on filed for bankruptcy. Jinyoung's father had no choice but to resign his post and sell all their assets including their house and all their land which means more than half of the town.

That is the reason why Jinyoung was here in Jaebum's office begging him for help.

He never really needed help from anyone else before most especially from Jaebum. He rejected Jaebum multiple times, ignored him and turned down all his gifts. Jaebum was the last person he would ask help from but he had no choice now. They had seek help from all his father's friends and acquaintances, called every businessmen and investors who were interested in their town before but they refused to help now since the town was in great debt and has zero profitability.

"Well well well. I never imagined that a day would come that you would be standing here inside my office asking me for help Jinyoungie" Jaebum said as he looked up to Jinyoung from the documents he was reviewing.

Jinyoung gritted his teeth. He wanted to tell Jaebum to fuck off and stop calling him that but he desparately needed Jaebum's help. He loves this town so much and everything in it. This is the town he grew up in and this is the place he wanted to die to. So he tried to calm his nerves and his breathing, tried to swallow his pride and beg Jaebum to save his hometown.

"Please Jaebum. Please save this town, our town. I'm begging you please don't let the Kims buy this land" Jinyoung pleaded Jaebum almost teary eyed as he stood in front of Jaebum's desk.

"And what's the problem with the Kims buying this land? You know very well how much deep in debt this town is in so you should be thankful someone still wanted to buy it." Jaebum told Jinyoung 

"But they are gonna build factories here!" Jinyoung argued. "Those factories destroy natural resources. Look at what happened to some towns in Mokpo. The lands were polluted and the people can't grow crops anymore. And the waters were also contaminated, their fishermen couldn't catch any fish. Please don't let that happen here." Jinyoung desperately pleaded Jaebum.

"And how do you think I'd be able to gain profit from this town? People here are too stubborn. They don't accept change. Do you think this town will prosper just by selling fish and crops? Do you plan to pay the town's debt with sea shells and potatoes?!?" Jaebum shouted back which startled Jinyoung.

"My father will think of a way" Jinyoung said in a quiet voice, almost unsure of his own statement. 

"Your father." Jaebum tsked. "You know your father said that everytime he borrows money from my Dad too. Did you know that my Dad almost lost our company because he couldn't say no to your father?" 

Jinyoung didn't answer Jaebum but the shock in Jinyoung's face told Jaebum that the younger didn't know.

"He built this company from his sweat and blood. But because he was close friends with your father and because he loved this town so fucking much, he helped fund your father's projects without gaining any profit. And as the town grew in debt, so are we. We sold shares from our company just to keep it going. When my father died and I was forced to take over, we only have 51% of the shares. If our shares went down to less than half, I'd lose my title as the CEO and may eventually lose the company as well. That's why even when I was young and not ready with the responsibility, I accepted this position. I've worked so hard just to get the shares back. And now you wanted me to buy this land that cost billions for what? For who? For those ungrateful people that despise me? If I could at least gain something here maybe I'd change my mind. But there's nothing here Jinyoung. This town is hopeless. They need to accept change if they wanted to survive."

Jinyoung was speechless. He knew that what Jaebum said was true and he couldn't blame Jaebum for not wanting to help after what he had learned. There's nothing really tying Jaebum from this town and he's not obligated to help too. After high school, Jaebum went to America to study and only went back when his father died. He never made friends around town. However this town is everything to Jinyoung and his family and he couldn't just let this go. He would do anything just to save it.

"Please Jaebum. I'd do anything please." Jinyoung begged again.

Jaebum narrowed his eyes to Jinyoung and asked "Anything?"

The younger suddenly became nervous as Jaebum's piercing gaze sets firmly on him. He couldn't hold the older's gaze much longer so he bowed his head down to look at the floor instead. He heard Jaebum got up from his seat and walked towards him.

When Jaebum was standing in front of Jinyoung, he held the younger by the chin and forced Jinyoung to look at him.

"Anything?" Jaebum repeated.

Jinyoung gulped and looked slightly in panic. He has a hint of what Jaebum was implying. He wanted to say no but he remembered that this town is more important than anything else right now. 

"Yes anything" Jinyoung answered almost out of breath.

Jaebum suddenly held Jinyoung by the waist and pulled the younger against him making Jinyoung gasp. But Jinyoung didn't bulge or squirmed free from Jaebum's grasp. He just stood there, arms limped in his sides. Jaebum then moved his head closer to Jinyoung, their nose almost touched.  
He looked at Jinyoung's lips before looking at the younger's eyes meeting Jinyoung's gaze. Jaebum smirked before pulling away and Jinyoung let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're seriously willing to give yourself to me just to save this town." Jaebum said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I.. I'd do anything for this town" Jinyoung said as tears fell from his eyes. He has never been this humiliated in his life. But he'd take all of it if that would save his precious town.

"You think highly of yourself Jinyoungie." Jaebum scoffed and walked toward's the glass window away from Jinyoung. 

"Do you think a night with you is worth a billion?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung as he looked outside the window. He knew Jinyoung was desperate but he didn't think he'd be this desperate and this made Jaebum sad. If it wasn't him, would Jinyoung offer himself to others too? Jaebum honestly just wanted to scare the younger away and he never really thought that Jinyoung would go to great lengths just to save this old little town.

"Then I'd sleep with you everytime you want until I could repay you" Jinyoung suggested. He knew that Jaebum loves him and if this was the only way he could change his mind then he's willing to sacrifice himself.

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung and leaned back against the glass window, arms crossed against his chest. "Do you think I'm really ugly that no one wants to sleep with me?" Jaebum asked, a little offended.

"I didn't say that." Jinyoung answered.

"You know we are talking billions here Jinyoungie. And I wouldn't even pay a million just to sleep with you." Jaebum ridiculed Jinyoung. "A lot of peole wanted to sleep with me and they are far more beautiful and sexier than you." 

It's true though. Jaebum is a good looking man plus he's a bachelor and a billionare. He had lots of hook ups in America and even in Korea. Some are models and some from rich families as well. He never had to pay if he wanted his dick to get wet. But no matter how beautiful and sexy these hook ups were, there's nothing more beautiful and sexier than Jinyoung in Jaebum's eyes. That is because Jinyoung has Jaebum's heart.

If Jinyoung was offended, he didn't show it. He knew that Jaebum was only taunting him so that he would give up and leave. But that doesn't mean he wasn't hurt with Jaebum's words. 

"Then what do you want? Do you want me to be your slave as well? I'd do it."

"Slavery? That's not my kink Jinyoungie" Jaebum smirked. "I have many people working for me and they are far more skillful than you are. My secretary graduated in a top university in Thailand. He even majored in Seoul National University. I don't think you'd even pass our company's test and interview. I can't hire you as my driver too, you only know how to ride a bicycle. And definitely not my housekeeper, do you even know how to cook?" Jaebum belittled Jinyoung.

Jinyoung wanted to argue back but he knew that what Jaebum said were all true. He didn't go to a prestigious University because he didn't want to be away from his family. And he didn't know how to drive because someone drove him from and to his school. He only knew how to ride a bicycle since their town is small and you don't need a car to explore the whole place. He didn't know how to cook too because he has sisters to learn that from his mom.

Jinyoung was pulled away from his thoughts when Jaebum spoke again.

"Did Mark know? Did he know that you're offering yourself to me just to save this town?" Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with bitterness in his eyes "He didn't right? Cause I don't think you would be here if he knew"

"He.. He's not here." Jinyoung's determined look wavered as tears formed in his eyes and threatened to fall. "He went to China a week ago to find investors that could help us but he hasn't come back since. He hasn't contacted me also. I tried to call him but his phone's out of reach. I left him tons of emails and text messages but I still couldn't get a hold of him. He knew that the deadline is until the end of this month and there's only three days left. I'm really desperate right now and I can't risk it." Jinyoung explained as he bursted into tears. 

Jaebum watched Jinyoung weep and his heart broke seeing the younger like this. But he couldn't risk his company as well. He already made plans to move his office and live in Seoul months ago before all this happened. And he was ready to move on with his life too, leaving Jinyoung here with his former bestfriend Mark. 

Jaebum hesitantly moved closer to Jinyoung and comforted him. He hugged Jinyoung as the younger broke down and cry. He had always protected Jinyoung eversince they were young though Jinyoung didn't know. He didn't know that Jaebum beat anyone who tried to bully the mayor's son. Jinyoung thought that his bullies stopped bullying him because he showed them kindness. Jinyoung's father always told him that if you show people kindness, they will repay you with kindness too. But that's not how things usually work in real life so Jaebum got into fights to stop those kids from bullying Jinyoung. He also protected Jinyoung from the girls who envy the younger and spread bad rumours about him. Jaebum didn't beat those girls up but he did scare them away. And until now he really wanted to protect Jinyoung but he knew he had to stop. Jinyoung's not his to protect. Unless he made him his.

"Marry me" Jaebum suddenly blurted out which startled Jinyoung. The younger stopped crying and looked at Jaebum in shock.

"That's the only way I would help you" Jaebum firmly said as he lets go of Jinyoung and made his way back to his desk.

"You know I can't. I have a boyfriend. And I don't love you." Jinyoung answered back.

"Then go. That's the only offer I can give you." Jaebum said shakily. He knew Jinyoung didn't love him but hearing it straight from the younger's mouth hurts Jaebum even more. Jaebum knew what he proposed was stupid. But he also knew that it was the only way to make Jinyoung stop and leave.

Jinyoung stood there for a few minutes not saying anything as Jaebum continued to do his work. After a few minutes of silence, Jaebum heard Jinyoung's retreating footsteps and it made his heart ache knowing that it would be the last time he'd see Jinyoung. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling when suddenly he heard Jinyoung voice again

"Give me until tomorrow to decide" he heard Jinyoung say followed by the sound of the door being shut.

Jaebum stared blankly at the closed door, still not believing Jinyoung would ever consider his proposal.


	2. The Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to appologize in advance for the this angsty chapter. To the JJP shippers, please hang in there as this will gonna be one heck of a ride.
> 
> And sorry also for any errors or mistakes :)

There were no wedding bells, no flowers and guests. Jinyoung stood in front of the judge with Jaebum beside him. He told himself he wouldn't cry and so he didn't. Around them were Jinyoung's family and Jaebum's close friend and secretary, Bambam. The ceremony was short but Jinyoung felt like the time passed agonizingly slow. The judge was mouthing words Jinyoung couldn't barely hear and he felt like the room was spinning, felt like his consciousness was slipping. He closed his eyes and wished that this was only just a dream. That when he opens his eyes he'd wake up and everything will be back to the way they were. But when Jinyoung opened his eyes he knew that this was not a dream, this was reality. His reality. 

The room was now still and Jinyoung could hear again clearly. When the judge asked him if he takes Jaebum as his lawfully wedded husband, he wished that Mark would burst through the doors and stop the ceremony. But Jinyoung knew he wouldn't come as Jinyoung's messages were still unread and Mark's number was still out of reach.

And as the judge declared them officialy married and Jaebum leaned in to kiss him on the lips, Jinyoung could no longer stop the tears that fell down his cheeks.  
\-----

The reception was held at Jaebum's house where they had a small feast. Once they finished eating, Jaebum thanked Jinyoung's family then excused him and Bambam to leave. He didn't really have to go back to his office to finish his work like what he had told Jinyoung and his family, but he wanted to give Jinyoung time to be with his family and properly bid goodbye to them.

When Jaebum got back from his office he found Jinyoung on the couch already sleeping. The throw pillow was wet which told him that Jinyoung had been crying before falling asleep. Jaebum stared at Jinyoung's sleeping form and he suddenly regretted his decision of offering marriage to Jinyoung in exchange for help. But then Jaebum remembered the vow he made for Jinyoung and although they didn't really exchanged vows during the ceremony, Jaebum had silently promised himself to love, protect and make Jinyoung happy for as long as he can.  
\-----

The next morning Jinyoung jolted awake and panic rushed through his body as soon as he figured out that he was on Jaebum's bed. He immediately pulled the blanket towards his chest then checked under the cover if he was naked. He was relieved to see that he was still wearing the clothes he wore from yesterday. Jinyoung then got up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror to inspect his body for any bruises or hickeys and was glad to have found nothing. Jinyoung suddenly felt bad for thinking that Jaebum would take advantage of him while he slept.

Just as Jinyoung got out of the bathroom, the door to Jaebum's bedroom swung open and the older walked inside. Jaebum greeted Jinyoung with a nod and a small smile then told the younger to join him for breakfast after washing up. 

As soon as Jaebum left the room, Jinyoung collapsed on top of the bed with a heavy sigh. He stared at the ceiling and wondered if this is how his life was going to be from now, awkward and uncomfortable.  
\-----

After having breakfast, Jaebum toured Jinyoung inside his house. The house was medium sized and it was pretty small and old for a billionaire like Jaebum. In the living room, there was a shelf that was full of framed pictures of the Im's and Jinyoung stopped in front of it to look at each pictures one by one. There were a few old pictures of Mrs Im carrying a chubby baby Jaebum in his arms. There was also a picture of toddler Jaebum clinging to his mom like a koala as they sat on top of a picnic blanket under a tree. There was a picture of a small Jaebum (probably at the age of 6 as Jinyoung would guess) kissing his mom on the cheeks. Jinyoung thought that the photo was probably taken on Mrs. Im's birthday judging from the way Mrs Im was holding a cake with one candle at the middle as both her and Jaebum wore matching party hats. Jinyoung noticed that starting from middle school, there were only pictures of Jaebum and his dad. He then remembered that time when Jaebum was a week absent in their school and came back a week later wearing a black pin on his uniform. He pittied Jaebum for not having his mom by his side as he grew up.

Jinyoung continued to scan through the pictures and his eyes almost popped out when he saw a picture of Jaebum wearing baggy clothes while bboying. Jinyoung tried to hold back his laughter but failed as he snorted at Jaebum's leopard printed shirt in neon colors and blonde hair. The older noticed what Jinyoung was laughing at so he immediately turned the picture down and facepalmed himself in embarrassment.

Jinyoung moved on to the next pictures of Jaebum holding trophies and wearing medals probably from a soccer match in America. Jinyoung didn't know that Jaebum was into dancing and sports when he was young as he only knew the older as that rich bratty child who always got into fights.

The white wall of Jaebum's living room was also filled with pictures. However they weren't another set of family pictures but pictures of random objects, places and sky. Jinyoung was so captivated and amazed by the photos and by the photographer's style. He thought that the Im's may have a knack for spotting great photographs.

"Were you or your father a photograph collector? Cause you certainly have good tastes. These pictures are so beautiful. They must be expensive." Jinyoung said as he gushed and stared at a picture of a city engulfed in the golden reddish hue of the sunlight.

It's now Jaebum's time to scoff making Jinyoung frown and look at the older. "Why? What's funny?"

"Nothing." Jaebum answered as he waived Jinyoung a hand. "Those pictures were actually taken by me" he said proudly.

Jinyoung gave Jaebum an incredulous look.

"I'm serious!" Jaebum protested. "That picture is the New York skyline taken at the golden hour. The golden hour is the time just before sunset or just after sunrise where the sun is lower in the sky, near the horizon and the sunlight appear reddish. The light makes the pictures more nostalgic and dramatic." Jaebum explained.

"How will I know if your not just making that up?" Jinyoung questioned, making Jaebum laughed. 

"Well it's up to you if you'll believe me or not. But I don't have a reason to lie to you." 

"Yes you do. You wanted to impress me so that I'll forget your disastrous fashion style and bleached hair." Jinyoung teased making Jaebum groan.

"I swear I'm gonna burn that picture down"  
\-----

After looking at the pictures in the living room, Jaebum showed Jinyoung the master's bedroom which was Jaebum's parents bedroom. Jaebum kept the room as it was and asked the maid to keep it clean. They went into the two guestrooms next then the storage area which was the attic and into the wine cellar. Jaebum then ushered the younger to the last room and Jinyoung's eyes went wide when he saw what was inside the biggest room in the house. Inside the study room were shelves of maybe a thousand books where a long couch was placed in the middle just accross the work table. Jinyoung was surprised to see a small refrigerator and  a coffee maker at one corner. This would probably be Jinyoung's favorite place in this house and he could already see himself reading a book on that couch while having a cup of tea.

"You like books right?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung who slightly jerked when the older's voice brought him back from his imagination.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jinyoung replied.

Jaebum sighed and pointed at one of the bookshelves. "See that shelf over there? Those books were the gifts I sent you before but you didn't even bother to open the wrapper and see what's inside."

Jinyoung's mouth fell open in shock as he looked at the bookshelf full of books.

"I'm not into reading actually but someone told me you like books so instead of giving you chocolates, flowers and jewelries before which neither one you accepted, I thought that maybe giving you books would do the trick. But you didn't even touch them and just have them all returned to me. So I decided to just read each one and that's how I eventually fell inlove with reading. Everytime I found a good book, I'd buy it and read it then I'd put them all there until my collection grew. But I don't own all the books in this room. See those old books over there? Those were my Dad's but I have read most of them too."

Jinyoung was honestly speechless. He didn't know that the gifts in blue and silver wrappers Jaebum kept giving him before were books. And he couldn't help but to ask himself that if he knew what they were before, would he have accepted them? 

"You can read any books here. Just ring the maid through that intercon if you need anything." Jaebum explained. "Well that's about it, you already know where the kitchen is right?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded.

"Alright then, I have to go. I still need to go to the office. I'll see you later." Jaebum said as he waived Jinyoung goodbye.

Jinyoung then walked towards the bookshelf where Jaebum kept all his gifts for him. Jinyoung browsed through the books and noticed that many of those he already have and have already read. He then picked up an unfamiliar one and scanned through the pages. Jinyoung smiled as he was glad that Jaebum at least has the same taste as him when it comes to literature.  
\-----

When Jaebum came back from work, he saw Jinyoung lying on the couch holding a book on top of his chest inside the study room. Jaebum removed the book from Jinyoung's grasp and bookmarked the last page before putting it down on the coffee table. He couldn't just leave Jinyoung there even if the younger looks comfortable since he knew that when Jinyoung wakes up tomorrow, the younger will probably have a stiff neck and back pain.

The following morning Jinyoung wasn't surprised anymore when he found himself on Jaebum's bed. 

Their days continued like a routine. Jaebum went to work while Jinyoung was left in the house with the maid who he made conversation with when she's not too busy with household chores. Jinyoung spent most of his days reading books. But even when he was immersed in reading, he'd occasionally stop and think of how much he misses his family and Mark. Jinyoung still hasn't received any calls or messages from Mark and he was getting really worried about him. Aside from worrying about Mark, Jinyoung was also worried on how to tell Mark about his marriage to Jaebum. He knew that Mark would be very angry and upset but he hoped that his boyfriend would eventually understand and forgive him. And if Mark would not forgive him, Jinyoung would accept it because he knew that it was what he deserved for breaking Mark's heart. He also hoped that Mark would eventually move on and found someone else that is much more deserving of Mark's love. But just thinking about Mark being inlove with someone else hurts Jinyoung deeply. He cried and cried each time until he fell asleep.  
\-----

A week after their marriage, Jinyoung received a call from an unknown number. His heartbeat raced as he swiped the green button with a shaky thumb. There's only one person that popped up in his mind, Mark.

But instead of his boyfriend's warm and manly voice, a familar female voice greeted Jinyoung. It was Mark's sister Tammy and she called Jinyoung to inform him that Mark was alright and was just very busy to contact Jinyoung. Mark apparently told her sister to call Jinyoung so that the younger would not worry about him. And although Jinyoung was relieved to receive news about Mark, he was dissappointed that the older could not even spare a few minutes of his time to call the him. Jinyoung asked Tammy to tell Mark to not worry about finding an investor but instead call Jinyoung as soon as he could. When the call ended, Jinyoung felt relief and guilt at the same time. Relief that nothing bad happened to Mark and guilt because he was the reason why Mark left for China. And an additional guilt when he agreed to marry Jaebum without considering Mark. That day, Jinyoung wasn't able to eat. He just laid in bed as he cried and exhausted himself to sleep.  
\-----

The next morning Jaebum noticed Jinyoung's puffy eyes and gloomy face as they were having breakfast. Jaebum suggested Jinyoung to pay his family a visit. The older told Jinyoung that he could also stay the night there since he has a lot of work to finish. 

Jaebum drove Jinyoung to his parents' house then proceeded to his office after paying respect to his husband's parents.

Inside Park's residence, Jinyoung's family was very happy to see him. His mom prepared a lot of his favorite dish for lunch. They asked Jinyoung how he was and if Jaebum treated him nicely. He told him he was fine and reassured them that Jaebum treats him well. He didn't tell his family that he was crying most of the time because he missed them and Mark dearly to not worry his family.

When his father excused himself to talk to someone on the phone and her mother went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, her sisters interrogated Jinyoung regarding his first night with Jaebum. The thought of having sex with Jaebum never really crossed his mind until her sisters brought it up. And it actually surprised Jinyoung that Jaebum still hasn't made a move on him.

Jinyoung told her sisters that nothing happened between him and Jaebum. He explained to them that Jaebum was always at work and when he got home, Jinyoung was already sleeping. One of his sisters asked him how will he avoid Jaebum next weekend and he told them that Jaebum wouldn't force himself on him and that the older would wait until he was ready because Jaebum love him. But he knew that was a lie. He made that up to shut her sisters and to keep them from worrying about him. But honestly, he himself was worried on what might happen if Jaebum wants to have sex with him. Jaebum may love him but the older was no saint. He's a man that has needs and Jinyoung was his husband to satisfy those needs. Jinyoung knew that it was also part of the deal and he just wished that it won't anytime come soon.  
\-----

Another week passed and there's no words from Mark still. It was Saturday once again and Jinyoung was glad to know that Jaebum has work again that weekend. 

He was not prepared however when Jaebum returned earlier than usual and found him sipping his tea while reading a book. Jaebum joined Jinyoung on the couch making the younger nervous as his body stiffened in his seat. Jinyoung observed Jaebum at the corner of his eyes as the older pulled out a brown envelope from his bag and handed it over to him.

"What's this?" Jinyoung asked Jaebum while hoping that the envelope does not contain pictures from their wedding because he might puke right then and there. 

"Open it." Jaebum commanded.

Jinyoung opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. Jinyoung's eyes widened as he scanned through the document in his hand.

"It's my wedding gift to you" Jaebum said as he got up from the couch and walked out the door leaving Jinyoung still gaping while looking at his father's land title.

Jaebum was changing his clothes in their bedroom when the door opened and Jinyoung stepped inside. 

"I can't accept this." Jinyoung said as he handed the envelope back to Jaebum not looking at the older who's polo shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing his toned chest and defined abs.

"Why not?" Jaebum asked, amused at Jinyoung's behaviour.

"Because I already owe you so much. I don't even know how I could pay all of that." Jinyoung answered still not meeting Jaebum's gaze.

"I said it's a gift didn't I?" Jaebum spat, already getting annoyed at Jinyoung's stubborness.

"But I don't accept gifts from you remember?" Jinyoung bit back

Jaebum sighed as he rubbed circles around his temples trying to calm his nerves. "I thought this was important to you." Jaebum challenged.

"It is but I still couldn't accept it. It's yours. You paid for the town's debt and bought my father's lands. And that land includes our house."

"I know it's mine that's why I can give it to anyone I want. I'm not giving you the whole town Jinyoung. This isn't that much, it's just your father's house" 

"Maybe it does not cost much to you but it's too much for me so I can't accept it for free."

"Fine. Then what do you want me to do with this? Ah! Maybe I'll just give it to someone else. I think the Yoo's would be so happy to live in your father's big house." Jaebum taunted.

"No! Please don't" Jinyoung instantly begged and finally looked at Jaebum with pleading eyes. "I'll pay for it" Jinyoung said. 

"How? Didn't you just said that you already owe me a lot and don't know how to pay me back?"

Jinyoung bit his lips and hesitated for a moment before dropping his shoulders and sighing as he slowly unbottoned his shirt.

"Wow Jinyoungie! You're offering yourself again to me? I thought you didn't like me." Jaebum still managed to mock Jinyoung even as his heart beats frantically in his chest.

"I still don't" Jinyoung quipped.

Jinyoung's response actually hurts Jaebum but he quickly composed himself to look unaffected. "But your house cost millions. I told you I wouldn't spend a million just to sleep with you."

Jinyoung closed his eyes trying to hold back his anger. He asked himself for how long will he able to take this kind of humiliation.

"But if you'll be a good boy maybe I'd actually reconsider paying you a million a night." Jaebum said as he slowly walked towards Jinyoung. "I have a condition though. You have to come too. I don't care how you do it, maybe imagine someone else and pretend you're enjoying this as much as I do. But don't.. Don't you dare moan someone else's name while I fuck you senselessly."

Right then and there, Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung by the waist and kissed him roughly. Jinyoung closed his eyes as he forced himself to kiss Jaebum back. He thought of all the things he was doing this for: his family and the people living in this town. His mind then drifted to Mark and Jinyoung chocked as he abruptly pushed Jaebum in the shoulders. The older was startled for a while and stopped kissing Jinyoung. But Jinyoung just turned his head to the side and did not push Jaebum further. Seeing that Jinyoung didn't seem to resist, Jaebum continued to kiss and lick Jinyoung's jaw and neck. 

Jinyoung felt like he was cheating on Mark but then he remembered that he's Jaebum's husband now and although he haven't broken up with Mark yet, technically his relationship with Mark ended the moment he married Jaebum.

For now, Jinyoung put his guilt aside so he could get this thing over with without crying or puking. As Jaebum continued to kiss Jinyoung down to his chest, Jinyoung told himself to just think of this as having casual sex. However Jinyoung never really had sex with anyone else before. Mark was Jinyoung's second boyfriend but he was his first and only sexual partner. 

With this, Jinyoung tried to imagine Mark instead. He imagined Mark's tongue when Jaebum licked his nipples. He imagined Mark's hands groping hiss ass on the thin fabric of his dress pants. Jinyoung was getting hard now as he continued to imagine Mark while Jaebum prodded his tongue down to his navel. Jaebum removed Jinyoung's pants together with his boxers and Jinyoung couldn't help but to let out a moan when Jaebum started to lick the precum that formed on the slit of his cock. Jinyoung's back arched when Jaebum sucked his dick and played with his balls. And though Jinyoung was thinking of Mark, he couldn't help but notice how good Jaebum's tongue was compared to Mark. Jaebum also knew where exactly to put his hands. He knew all the spots Jinyoung wanted to be touched with. Maybe because Jaebum has more experience than him and Mark combined. 

After sucking Jinyoung, Jaebum got out of the bed to get the lube from the drawer of the side table. Jinyoung didn't bother to open his eyes as he panted and catched his breath. After a few second's Jinyoung felt Jaebum positioned himself in between his legs and the younger imagined Mark spread his legs instead. Jaebum then coated his hands with lube and began to tease Jinyoung's entrance. The older then sucked Jinyoung's cock again as he inserted one finger inside Jinyoung's hole. Surprisingly, Jaebum prepared Jinyoung gently while sucking him off. Jinyoung thought of Mark again as Jaebum scissored his hands inside. Jinyoung almost shouted Mark's name when Jaebum hit his spot but he remembered Jaebum's condition so he bit down his lips and suppressed his moans.

After prepping Jinyoung, Jaebum rolled the condom in his cock and coated it with lube. He aligned himself on the younger's entrance and pushed inside slowly not wanting to hurt Jinyoung. And since Jinyoung wasn't giving him signal if he should move or not, Jaebum slowly rocked his hips as he observe the younger's reaction under him. Jinyoung's eyes were shut and his hands were holding on to their bedsheet as Jaebum slid in and out of him. Once Jaebum has confirmed that Jinyoung was not hurt, he increased his pace and aim for Jinyoung's sweet spot over and over. Jinyoung imagined Mark fucking him as the heat started to pool in his stomach. Jaebum could feel Jinyoung tensing up so he grabbed Jinyoung's cock and pumped it along with his every thrust making sure to flick it the slit. Soon enough, Jinyoung's dick spasmed and the younger was coming on Jaebum's hand. It took only a few more thrust as Jaebum hit his own climax and spilled inside the condom. Jaebum gently pulled out from Jinyoung and made his way towards the bathroom. He came back and cleaned Jinyoung's stomach with a damp towel. Jaebum then dressed himself up and walked out of the room shutting the door gently.

When Jinyoung heard the door clicked, he opened his eyes and tried to seat on the bed. He saw the folded clothes at the edge of the bed while his dirty oants and boxers were nowhere to be found.   
Jinyoung took the clothes and went inside the bathroom. He looked at himself on the mirror and noticed how swollen his lips were. He then stared at the hickeys that Jaebum left on his neck and chest. Jinyoung's stomach churned as a sour taste started to go up his stomach and soon after he was throwing up on the sink feeling disgusted with himself. After washing up, Jinyoung laid down in bed as he once again cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @imajjptrash


	3. The Benignity

Jinyoung was roused in his sleep by a dull ache at his bottom reminding him of what happened last night. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already twenty minutes past nine, he had overslept. Jinyoung slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash himself up. He then went downstairs and into the dining room where he saw the table set for only one person. Jaebum must have already gone to work, Jinyoung thought. He was glad that he wouldn't have to eat breakfast with Jaebum that morning because he would surely lose his appetite seeing the older.

After Jinyoung finished his meal he went to the living room, sat on the couch and stared at his reflection on the television. Even through the black silhouette he could see Jaebum's marks on his neck. Jinyoung choked back a sob as he remembered the events last night. Jaebum may have owned Jinyoung's body but he would never have his heart. Instead of moping around and crying, Jinyoung thought of ways to to earn money and pay his debt. He thought of finding a job and building his own business. However, he realized that he own Jaebum billions and even if he had multiple jobs he wouldn't be able to earn that much. As Jinyoung frustratingly thought of ways to earn more money a loud and familiar yell made Jinyoung jump in his seat and caught his attention.

"Hyung! Jinyoung hyung!" Jinyoung looked behind him and saw his cousin Yugyeom happily skipping towards his direction while calling out his name.

"I'm so happy to see you Hyung!" Yugyeom exclaimed, scoopng and hugging Jinyoung tightly on the couch.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Seoul? And how did you get in?" Jinyoung asked, surprised at Yugyeom's sudden visit.

"Oh! We have a small break at the university so I went home yesterday to visit my family. I thought I'd visit you too while I'm here. And I have a key to this house, see." Yugyeom beamed dangling the keys between his fingers.

"Where did you get that?" Jinyoung asked with bewildered eyes.

"Jaebum hyung gave it to me. Truth is, he's actually the one that called me earlier and asked me to visit you. Said you might be bored. It's not that I didn't think of visiting you first hyung, but you know Bammie's my first priority." Yugyeom said with a wink. The younger then stood up and went to open the cabinet under the television. "You know there's a playstation and xbox here that you could play anytime you got bored hyung."

"Hey don't touch anything. Those aren't yours!" Jinyoung warned Yugyeom.

"Relax hyung, Jaebum hyung bought these for me and Bammie" 

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know? Bammie used to live here with Jaebum hyung and I used to hang out here all the time. Jaebum hyung bought these consoles for us." Yugyeom said as he gave Jinyoung one of the controllers and sat beside his hyung on the couch. 

"You know I was really happy and shocked when Bammie told me you married Jaebum hyung. I didn't believe him at first because I thought you were with Mark hyung."

Jinyoung's heart ache at the mention of Mark. "I am. Well, I was"

"Oh? Then how did you end up with Jaebun hyung?" Yugyeom asked.

"Didn't Bambam tell you?"

"No he didn't tell me anything. Just that you and Jaebum hyung got married a few weeks ago. I was hurt that you didn't invite me. You knew how much I ship you both!" Yugyeom pouted dramatically.

"It was too quick and sudden. Only my parents, sisters and Bambam were present." Jinyoung explained. He hoped that Yugyeom wouldn't probe him further. He didn't want to tell Yugyeom the real reason why he married Jaebum. Well not now. The kid looked genuinely happy and he didn't want to disappoint him.

"It's fine, i had my finals on that week anyway. But I'm really happy for you and Jaebum hyung. It's not that I didn't like Mark hyung but I honestly think you and Jaebum hyung are so much better for each other. Jaebum hyung loved you for so long and I'm glad you gave him a chance. And not only a chance but you actually got married!" Yugyeom screamed excitedly while Jinyoung gave him a fake smile.

"Gyeomie, why do you like Jaebum so much?"

"Cause he's really a good person! He helped Bammie and me a lot. Jaebum's dad sponsored Bambam's education and Jaebum hyung continued it even after his father died. He even gave financial aid to Bambam's family to start a business. He bought Bambam's mom a house and paid for his sibling's education too!"

Yugyeom told Jinyoung many good deeds Jaebum did not only for Bambam but also for Yugyeom and his family. Jinyoung never thought that Jaebum was kind and generous because the only Jaebum he knew was the one that took advantage of him and his situation.  
\-----

Jaebum usually have work during weekends that's why Jinyoung was surprised when Jaebum asked him that Saturday if he could come with Jinyoung to the orphanage. What surprised Jinyoung more was that when they reached the orphanage the children excitedly ran towards Jaebum first instead of him.

"Hyung you're back! We thought you already went away!" one boy exclaimed.

"We thought we would never see you again hyung! Come on let's play!" another chimed in.

Jaebum happily ruffled the children's hair and was soon being dragged outside and into the playground. Jinyoung was left astounded, still couldn't believe that the children at the orphanage were close to Jaebum too. Jinyoung always visits the orphanage at least once a month. He would play with the children, taught them how to draw and read them stories. Sometimes he would bring them food, toys or clothes from fundraising projects or from his friends' donations. The children loved him and thus he always thought he was their most favorite hyung until Jaebum showed him his real place. Jinyoung watched bitterly through the window how effortlessly Jaebum made the children smile just with his presence. Jinyoung was snapped from his deep thoughts when an elderly woman approached him and tapped him in the shoulders.

"Hi Jinyoung, how are you doing? I am deeply sorry about what happened to your father. And I didn't think you'd still come today." 

"It's alright Mrs Han, my father is doing fine. And even though my father is not the Mayor anymore, I would still visit often. You know how much I love the children here." Jinyoung smiled warmly at the elder.

"That's great. And you're here with Jaebum too! I didn't know you two were close."

"Ah yes" Jinyoung answered while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. He wondered if the people here still didn't know that Jaebum and him got married. Even though their wedding was private, for a town this small, news should travel fast. "Does Jaebum usually visits the orphanage too?"

"Yes he did since he was young. He stopped when he went to study in America but continued when he returned. The children here were very fond of him that's why they were sad when they heard that Jaebum was going away again."

"Going away?"

"Yes he said he was moving to Seoul. Didn't he tell you? He reassured us that he would still be helping the orphanage though he won't be able to visit that much. So I was actually surprised to see him today." Mrs Han told Jinyoung

Jinyoung didn't know that Jaebum has plans to live in Seoul. Did Jaebum plan to bring Jinyoung to Seoul too? Jinyoung's stomach twisted at the thought of moving away from his family and leaving the town. He knew he has to talk to Jaebum about it but he pushed the thought away for now and decided to confront the older later.

Jinyoung talked to some of the staff for a few minutes more before joining Jaebum and the children at the playground. When he stepped outside he found Jaebum carrying a small girl on his shoulders while guiding a small boy making his way across the monkey bars. The other children were around them cheering for the boy. Jinyoung couldn't help but to smile when he saw Jaebum grinning from ear to ear and eyes dissolved into crescents as he played with the children. Jinyoung was actually surprised that the children liked Jaebum because the older looked kinda scary. But here in the orphanage, Jinyoung noticed how young and soft Jaebum looked.

A small girl tugged at Jinyoung's pants making him look away from the scene. The girl then dragged Jinyoung inside the playroom and Jinyoung felt a little bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see more of Jaebum playing with the children.

Jinyoung was reading a story to the children inside the playroom when laughters and chatters boomed outside the room. After a few moments, Jaebum and the kids entered the playroom still laughing and giggling. Jaebum suddenly noticed Jinyoung holding a book while looking at their direction. Jaebum immediately mouthed a sorry to Jinyoung then signaled the kids to be quiet. They sat at the back and joined the other children listen to Jinyoung's story. After reading, Jinyoung and a some of the children decided to draw and color while Jaebum decided to make paper airplanes. While Jinyoung was busy helping a girl draw, a small boy approached him and tugged his shirt catching his attention. The boy gave Jinyoung three origami roses and Jinyoung's cheeks flushed as he accepted the beautiful gift.

"Is this for me?" Jinyoung asked and the boy nodded in response. 

"Jaebum hyung told me to give these to the prettiest person inside this room" the boy said.

"Oh! And you think it's me?" Jinyoung asked, pointing his fingers to himself.

The boy shook his head which made Jinyoung laugh. "No. I mean you're pretty too hyung but I think my friend over there is the prettiest." The boy answered pointing at a girl with yellow pigtails.

"Then why didn't you gave it to her instead?" Jinyoung asked curiously.

"Because I think Jaebum hyung made these for you. He told me to give it to the prettiest person here while looking at you so I thought I'd just give it to Jaebum hyung's prettiest person instead" the boy said with a proud smile before turning around running back to his friends leaving a very stunned Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung stared at the paper roses in his hands then slowly looked at Jaebum's direction. Coincidentally, Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung too and their eyes met across the room. Embarassed, Jinyoung immediately turned his head away from Jaebum and pretended to help the girl beside him with her coloring. But Jinyoung couldn't focus as his face flushed hotly and his heart fluttered inside his chest.  
\-----

It was getting late so Jaebum and Jinyoung decided to say goodbye to the children and the staff at the orphanage. When Jinyoung was about to enter Jaebum's car, a small boy called out his name and ran towards him.

"Hyung you forgot these!" The boy said as he handed Jinyoung the paper roses made by Jaebum. Jinyoung put the flowers in his bag and thanked the kid. He waived goodbye again to the children and staff before going inside the car.  
\-----

At the house Jinyoung was fidgeting inside the room as he waits for Jaebum to finish showering. It's Saturday night which means Jinyoung will be having sex with Jaebum to pay for his debt. They already did it a few times and at first Jinyoung would flinch everytime Jaebum starts to hold him and his stomach would twist everytime Jaebum started to kiss and undress him. After having sex, Jinyoung would throw up inside the bathroom and be disgusted with himself, crying as he cleaned and rubbed his skin so hard hoping he could wash Jaebum's scent and marks off of him. 

But as time went by, Jinyoung learned to get used to having sex with Jaebum. He still didn't like it but he would no longer wince, puke and feel sick after. He told himself that this was the fastest way he could pay his debt and cut Jaebum out of his life.

The door to the bathroom opened and Jaebum stepped outside wearing only a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Jinyoung suddenly became more nervous as he knew what would happen next.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung as he grabbed a sweatpants and shirt inside the dresser.

Jinyoung didn't answer Jaebum immediately. He wondered if Jaebum forgot what day today is.

"You should sleep I know you're tired." Jaebum told Jinyoung and made his way towards the bedroom door. "Goodnight Jinyoung." Jaebum added before closing the door behind him leaving a confused Jinyoung alone inside the room.

Jinyoung waited for a few minutes for Jaebum to remember what day today was but when the older didn't come back to their shared room, Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief and flopped onto the bed. Jinyoung was glad that Jaebum didn't push himself onto him that night. And as the younger laid in bed, Jinyoung's mind wandered to the events tha happened earlier. A few days ago he learned from Yugyeom that Jaebum likes to help people. Today he learned that Jaebum has a soft spot for children too. It seems that Jaebum had his good sides after all and Jinyoung started to see Jaebum in a new light. 

Jinyoung then remembered the paper roses the boy gave him. The flowers looked familiar and Jinyoung fell asleep while wondering when and where he have seen those before.  
\-----

Two and a half months have passed since their wedding and Jaebum and Jinyoung got to know each other more throught their small interactions. Jinyoung in all his might tried to avoid making conversations with the older, but Jaebum has his ways. He lured and challenged Jinyoung on topics the younger would surely not be able to resist: literature and public affairs.

They talked about books after books after books during breakfast or on weekends when Jaebum has no work, which was rarely. Jinyoung started to be at ease around Jaebum and started to like their interactions too. Sometimes during breakfast Jinyoung would eat his food a little slower than usual just to extend the time conversing with Jaebum. The older was clever enough to interject a few personal questions while him and Jinyoung discussed a few books making Jinyoung open up to him more without the younger's knowledge. 

On matters regarding the town, Jaebum would always ask for Jinyoung's opinions before deciding on a project. Since Jaebum owned almost all the land in the town and paid for the town's debt, he planned to develop and prosper it. Jinyoung was more than willing to help and share his knowledge and personal experience regarding this matter.  
\-----

Jaebum got home late as usual and was surprised to see Jinyoung still awake. The younger must have been waiting for him as he found Jinyoung reading on the sofa in the living room instead on the study room where he usually reads.

"Have trouble sleeping?" Jaebum asked as he moved towards the couch where Jinyoung was sitting.

"No, I was actually waiting for you" Jinyoung replied while putting a bookmark on the current page he was reading before closing the book. 

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with a puzzled expression "Why? Is something the matter?"

"My father was reappointed as the Mayor" Jinyoung said with a flat tone.

Jaebum hummed in return "That's great. But why don't you look pleased."

"I'm glad that he was reappointed but it wasn't because people voted for him. I heard that it was because of you."

"I didn't do anything" Jaebum defended himself. "I just suggested his name at the meeting with the council where I was invited. I told them that your father was a great leader but due to unfortunate circumstances that no one wished for such as the economy's recession, small towns were greatly impacted and that includes this town." Jaebum explained but Jinyoung still looked at him accusingly.

"I didn't appoint him Jinyoung if that's what you were thinking. Although I own most of this town's land and have paid the town's debt I still can't appoint a mayor myself. I'm only a businessman. You know that only the people or the council can appoint these types of positions." Jaebum explained further.

"But the council will surely listen to you because you own the entire town" Jinyoung argued.

"Don't you believe in your father's capacity to lead?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung and this actually made the younger faze a bit.

"It's not that. It's just that many people blamed my father for what had happened to this town. And maybe they will despise him even more when they learned that he was reappointed as the Mayor."

"They weren't complaining when they took advantage of those free health benefits, financial aid and free education that your father implemented right?" Jaebum asked as he walked towards Jinyoung and reached for younger's cheeks wiping Jinyoung's tears away. "You know there are people who just like to blame others for everything. Your father made a mistake, sure. But don't let people use that one mistake to judge your father and put all his efforts in vain. Your father needs you now more than ever. Help him repair his reputation and regain the people's trust." 

Jaebum hugged Jinyoung as the younger burst into tears. When Jinyoung calmed down he thank Jaebum for listening to him and for giving him advise. Jaebum gave him a warm smile before turning to leave towards their bedroom.  
\-----

The next day, Jaebum let Jinyoung help his father move back to the town hall. Jinyoung was glad to know that his father has a lot of supporters compared to those who are opposing his father's reappointment. The day went by smoothly and Jinyoung's family held a small celebration at their house for his father's reappointment. Jinyoung thought of calling Jaebum and inviting him over but he knew that Jaebum was a very busy with work. He told his mom to save some food instead so that he could bring Jaebum some of his mother's home cooked meal.

Although the day was very tiring, Jinyoung went back to Jaebum's house with a satisfied smile on his face. He wondered if Jaebum would allow him to work for his father again even as part time so that he won't have to work everyday and will be home before Jaebum does. Jinyoung decided to wait for Jaebum to thank him again for what he did for Jinyoung's father. But then Jinyoung remembered that Jaebum did him a favor and though he didn't ask for it, he wanted to repay the older so that he won't be indebted to him more.

When Jaebum returned home he found Jinyoung sitting in the sofa waiting for him. Jaebum asked Jinyoung about his father's reappointment and Jinyoung happily told Jaebum what happened that day. When they finished talking and Jaebum turned to leave, Jinyoung brought up the topic of returning the favor.

"You wouldn't let this pass won't you?" Jaebum asked, tiredness evident in his voice. 

"Yes I won't. You know I.." Jinyoung answered and was cut off when Jaebum talked again.

"You won't accept gifts or anything free from me. I know. I get it. You don't have to repeat it over and over. Well then since you're stubborn, meet me at the bedroom. I want you to do something for me" Jaebum turned his back from Jinyoung and proceeded to go to their shared bedroom.

When Jinyoung entered the room he found a half naked Jaebum sitting on the edge of the bed typing in his cellphone. Jinyoung closed the door behind him and started to undress himself. Jaebum looked up to Jinyoung after putting his cellphone down on the side table.

"What are you doing?" Jaebum asked as Jinyoung was about to remove his pants. "I only need your hands tonight and nothing more." 

"Oh alright" Jinyoung muttered then moved closer to Jaebum. 

Jinyoung sat beside the older who was trying to position himself on top of the bed. Jinyoung then reached for Jaebum's dick which startled the older. 

"What the fuck Jinyoung?!?!" Jaebum exclaimed in surprise.

"What?!?" Jinyoung asked in confusion "I thought you needed my hands"

"I do! But I wasn't thinking about that you pervert" Jaebum said and immediately laid on his stomach "I need a massage, my neck and back hurts badly"

"Oh!" Jinyoung blurted out, his ears and cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to grope your..." Jinyoung stopped before he embarass himself further.

Jaebum tried to muffle his laugh in the pillow but failed to do so. Soon Jaebum's laughter echoed the entire room and Jinyoung just wished that the ground would swallow him up.

"Will you please stop so I could start massaging you?" Jinyoung asked Jaebum with a bit of annoyance since the older didn't seem to want to let his mistake go.

Jaebum nodded and immediately stopped himself from laughing. He relaxed himself as Jinyoung started to massage his back.

"Ahh fuck! Right there Jinyoung. There there harder" Jaebum moaned in bliss.

"Could you please stop that?" Jinyoung snapped at Jaebum.

"What? I'm just appreciating how good your hands are" Jaebum replied with a chuckle.

"No, you're just teasing me. Just please cut it out." Jinyoung said as he continued to knead the knot in Jaebum's shoulders.

"Ahhh! But it really feels good Jinyoungie. I wonder what else your hands are good at" Jaebum teased Jinyoung.

"Shut up you pervert!" Jinyoung slapped Jinyoung's back making Jaebum wince.

"Ouch! But who's the real pervert between us hmm?" Jaebum smirked at Jinyoung through his shoulders.

"Shut up or I'll stop now" Jinyoung warned and glared at Jaebum.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. Also you can stop massaging me when I fall asleep. Don't worry it wouldn't take you that long. Goodnight Jinyoungie."

What Jaebum said was true because it only took fifteen minutes for him to fall asleep. But Jinyoung didn't stop massaging the older. He continued to knead Jaebum's back and neck until the older's tense muscles loosened up. Jinyoung then covered Jaebum's back with a blanket before he settled himself beside Jaebum to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my writing kinda sucks. But I have to post this, I need to move forward.
> 
> Not proof read yet sorry for errors. Ill try to edit later
> 
> Twitter: @imajjptrash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again. I decided to make this story and publish it because I was so bitter with GOT7's 2018 World Tour which excluded the Philippines.
> 
> This is gonna be angsty unlike Daddy's Kitten which is so fluffy.
> 
> I really appoligize if my writing is still shitty and messy. 


End file.
